Moonlight And Wine
by badly-knitted
Summary: In England on vacation, Dee sets in motion his plan to make Ryo his. He has the wine and the moonlight; the stage is set for seduction, what could possibly go wrong? Set during Vol. 2, Act 5. Written for fic promptly.


**Title:** Moonlight And Wine

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Dee, Ryo.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** Vol. 2, Act 5.

 **Summary:** In England on vacation, Dee sets in motion his plan to make Ryo his. He has the wine and the moonlight; the stage is set for seduction, what could possibly go wrong?

 **Word Count:** 648

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Dee/Ryo. A bottle of wine and two glasses,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Here they are, on vacation in England, just the two of them, far away from any distractions. No one from work is going to phone, saying they're needed at the precinct, he doesn't have to worry about being jumped on by JJ, and best of all, even the house ape is on the other side of the Atlantic, so there won't be any pint-sized menace bursting through the door intent on kicking the crap out of him when he makes his move. Peace, perfect peace, and with a sky full of stars overhead on a pleasantly warm night, conditions are perfect for a bit of seduction.

Dee's not going to push too hard too fast; they've got two whole weeks at this hotel in the middle of nowhere so he can afford to take things slow, just not too slow. If all goes to plan, then by the time they return to New York Ryo will be his. He can barely keep from rubbing his hands together in glee, but even for him, that would be a bit immature. It's not in keeping with the mood he plans to set either; he's going for more of a casually sophisticated vibe. Ryo won't be able to resist him.

With a bottle of good wine in one hand and two glasses in the other, Dee slips out of his room and down the hall to Ryo's. With a bit of luck, by the end of the week they'll no longer need separate rooms, and Dee wonders whether he'll be able to get a refund, then shrugs the thought off. It doesn't matter as long as he gets his man.

A light rap on the door of Ryo's room and he's invited in. Ryo's lounging on the sofa with a book, but he doesn't seem averse to Dee's company, which is a promising start, and even suggests they go out on the balcony to drink their wine. There's a full moon riding high in a cloudless, star-filled night sky; Dee couldn't have come up with a more romantic setting if he'd tried. Omens just keep getting better and better. He can't fail!

Pouring wine into the two glasses, Dee passes one to Ryo and they drink a toast to their long-awaited vacation. If Dee's expecting intimate conversation of the 'getting to know you better' variety while they sip their wine, he's quickly disappointed when Ryo wants to discuss the dead body they found earlier, and a mysterious man he'd seen but forgotten to mention before. Not exactly romantic topics, especially given Ryo's interest in the mysterious stranger, so Dee takes action. Jealous? Him? Damn straight he is! But when he comes right out and says so, Ryo just falls about laughing. This is definitely nothing like Dee had planned. Still, when Ryo finally calms down, the man of his dreams is in the perfect position for him to steal a kiss, and so he does. Strike while the iron's hot and all that. Ryo doesn't even resist. WOOHOO! That's more like it!

With the first kiss being a success, Dee goes in for a second, fully intending to press his advantage. He's not really sure why he changes his mind, maybe he's just falling back on his previous plan of taking things slow, but when the kiss ends, he makes it clear that he's going to give Ryo time to think things over before going any further, and he pours them more wine, and then more, and the bottle's open so they might as well finish it all because it would be silly to leave that little drop, and…

Maybe Dee should have thought things through a bit more carefully; he can drink beer until it's coming out of his ears, no problem, but he's never had a head for wine.

He's so going to hate himself when he comes around!

.

The End


End file.
